


Double Strawberry

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Middle school flashback, the relationship is more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji just wants to know her better that’s all. At least know her better than “That Blonde Girl I owe five hundred yen to.”





	Double Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for Fluff Bingo on Tumblr
> 
> Requested by Captmickey: Ann and Ryuji with "Childhood Friends"

From across the street, Ryuji stared at the blonde girl looking over the menu at the crepe stand. The same girl he was going to try to talk to at school tomorrow but here she was. He couldn’t believe his luck.

Ryuji took a deep breath and walked over while he tried to think of something to say.

Ever since that whole thing with that girl giving him some money for the train fare, Ryuji’s been… something. He doesn’t wanna say “interested.” That makes it sound like he wants to date her. Not to say she’s not cute but… 

BUT ANYWAY!

Ryuji just wants to know her better that’s all. At least know her better than “That Blonde Girl I owe five hundred yen to.”

After the Aquarium trip, he tried to ask some of his classmates about her. But all he got was some dumb comments about him wanting to suck face with that “gaijin girl,” a punch to the chest, and a lecture from the teacher about starting fights.

Ryuji did eventually learn that her name is Ann, she’s foreign or part foreign or whatever, and she’s best buds with Suzui who he didn’t really know that well beyond “she’s really good at volleyball.” Not really great conversation starters but better than nothing right?

Ann was still looking at the stand’s menu when Ryuji came up to her.

“H-hey! What’s up?”

That seemed to snap Ann out of her weird little dessert trance and she faced him.

“Oh! Sa… Sakamoto right?”

“Y-yeah, but uh… ya can just call me Ryuji. And you’re Ann right?”

She nodded then proceeded to grin and cross her arms.

“Here to pay me back?”

Crap, of course she’d start with that.

“I don’t… I don’t have it…” Ryuji grumbled

He really didn’t. Sure he had some money for arcade games but that wasn’t anywhere near enough. He felt bad enough asking his ma for that, let alone five hundred yen.

Ann pouted and let out a small huff.

“Well… you gotta pay me back sometime but… I won’t rush you.”

Ryuji nodded. Okay they said hi and got the money talk outta the way. Now what? Ryuji glances over the crepe menu.

“So… you like crepes?”

Real smooth Ryuji, real smooth.

Ann, to his surprise, didn’t laugh. (Not that he would have blamed her if she did.)

“They're my favorite dessert! The ones from this place are soooo good!”

He looked over at the menu. Honestly a lot of these seemed like way too much sugar and sweetness for him but there were some that didn’t sound so bad.

“Do ya got a favorite?”

“The Double Strawberry!” she said as she pointed it out on the menu

Ann turned to Ryuji, “Do you wanna try it?”

“I can’t even pay ya that five hundred back! What makes ya think I can buy some big dessert!?”

“It’ll be my treat.”

With that, Ryuji found himself blushing and scratching the back of his head.

“Uh… I mean… if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, let’s get in line Ryuji!”

Ann gave a wide smile as she took his hand. **  
**

 

* * *

 

##  **Three Years Later**

“Hey, you guys hungry? I’ll pay.”

Ann smirked and crossed her arms.

“You sure do offer to pay for food a lot for someone who won’t pay back his debt.”

“This is different.” Ryuji said with a pout

“Oh really?”

Before the two of them get into another of their bickering matches, Akira stepped in and made his request. Morgana popped out of the bag to demand sushi. Ann was about to make her request when Ryuji interrupted her.

“I know what you want Ann.”

“Huh?”

“Double strawberry crepe, right?”

Ann blushed, “…How did you…?”

Ryuji just shrugged, “Lucky guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending's a little rushed, kinda struggled with it so just kind of went "there it's done!"
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want to help me with Fluff Bingo check out my (at the moment) most recent post with my card here: http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/post/178215534532/three-done-for-those-just-joining-persona-5


End file.
